


О чём не пишут в хрониках

by Mathis_Oreyn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathis_Oreyn/pseuds/Mathis_Oreyn
Summary: Уставший после долгого похода Максвелл отдыхает на балконе инквизиторской спальни с лучшим другом - наглым избалованным магом, который уже успел стать чем-то гораздо большим, чем компаньоном и соратником.





	

В черном, усыпанном звёздами небе низко сияла огромная луна. Скайхолд давно погрузился в сон, однако некоторые обитатели замка не спали в этот поздний час. В частности, на балконе инквизиторской спальни расположились недавно вернувшиеся из Внутренних Земель Максвелл и Дориан. Спать пока не хотелось: напряжение, наполнившее тело во время длительного марш-броска до замка ещё не успело смениться усталостью. Так что Макс, справедливо решив, что бутылка красного полусухого поспособствует успокоению расшатанных нервов, распустил отряд и отправился прямиком на балкон, прихватив лучшего друга за компанию. И ни на секунду об этом не жалел: под ним раскинулись заснеженные горы, сияя синевой в лунном свете, ветер приятно холодилразгоряченную кожу, забираясь под распахнутую рубашку, а терпкое вино согревало изнутри. Чуть поодаль, опираясь на каменную стену, стоял Дориан и зябко кутался в стащенную из инквизиторского шкафа накидку. 

\- Макс, - задумчиво протянул Дориан,после того как распробовал вино, которое сейчас сосредоточенно разглядывал, подставив бокал под свет луны, - ты, конечно, прости, но твоё вино – редкостные помои.

\- Ты говоришь это каждый раз, - фыркнул Тревельян, отпивая из своего бокала и пожимая плечами. Вино как вино. 

\- И какие выводы можно из этого сделать? – ехидно спросил Дориан.

\- Что ты слишком избалован? – предположил Макс, чуть разворачиваясь и опираясь локтем на перила, чтобы видеть Дориана.

\- Что ты так и не научился выбирать нормальное вино, несмотря на все мои усилия, - маг скорбно покачал головой и подлил себе из бутылки, стоявшей на полу.  
Максвелл улыбнулся.

\- Но ты всё равно его пьёшь.

\- Лишь потому, что тут жуткий холод, и я ужасно устал, - парировал Дориан. 

Макс хмыкнул. Он стоял на ветру в одной тонкой льняной рубашке, причём наполовину распахнутой, а вот привыкший к жаркому тевинтерскому солнцу Дориан вечно мёрз. Максвелл уже привык к тому, что в походах тот частенько таскал унегокожаную куртку, которую сам Тревельян во время привалов скидывал за ненадобностью. 

А потом от неё еле ощутимо пахло чем-то пряным и сладким, но Макс не жаловался.

\- Зато мы взяли крепость, - Максвелл довольно потянулся, сочно хрустнув позвонками, и сделал пару больших глотков. – Куча народу жаловалась на бандитов, а мы их вчетвером выкурили. Похоже, ребята привыкли к лёгкой добыче и совсем расслабились.

\- Да и Сэра неплохо закидала их своими бомбами, - добавил Дориан. –Я и не знал, что эти игрушки могут быть настолько эффективны.

\- Они были бы ещё эффективнее, если бы Сэра не попала одной в меня, - недовольно пробурчал Макс, потирая ещё ноющее плечо. Дориан залечил его сразу после боя, но боль не ушла окончательно. 

\- Кто ж знал, что ты раньше всех сунешься в крепость?

Макс махнул рукой, собираясь было возмутиться, но вместо этого перевёл взгляд на яркую россыпь звёзд над головой и негромко произнёс:  
\- Всё-таки нехорошо это, когда разбойники чувствуют себя настолько уверенно, что даже не допускают мысли о том, что найдутся те, кто сможет им помешать. А люди предпочитают терпеть, вместо тогочтобы собраться и сделать что-то самим. Неужто не хватает в деревнях крепких мужиков с молотами?

\- Брось, Макс, ты сам знаешь, что людям тяжело, - неожиданно твёрдо перебил его Дориан. – С одной стороны у них свихнувшиеся отступники, с другой – накачанные непонятной дрянью храмовники. Им не до геройств в таких условиях. 

\- Но должны же они хоть как-то уметь постоять за себя, - Инквизитор вздохнул. – Храмовникам и магам не до них, тейрны собачатся между собой, пытаясь в суматохе урвать себе кусок побольше, а мы физически не успеваем быть везде и сразу. 

\- Макс, - чуть мягче сказал Дориан, - мы все устали. Сейчас не лучшее время жалеть отом, чего ты не можешь сделать. Пей лучше, - маг кивнул на бокал в руках Тревельяна и тот, словно вспомнив о его существовании, послушно отпил. – Хочешь, я ещё раз посмотрю твоё плечо?

\- Не надо, ты сам лириумом под завязку накачан, а оно уже почти не болит, - отмахнулся Максвелл и запустил руку в отросшие рыжие волосы, перепачканные в крови и пыли. Алкоголь успел приятно затуманить голову, и Макс поднёс к губам бокал, но на полпути обнаружил, что тот уже пуст. Дориан, заметив его замешательство, усмехнулся, мгновенно растеряв всю серьёзность. 

\- Так оно всегда бывает, - философски заметил он, протягивая Максу бутылку. – Вроде как и не пил почти, а оно – раз! – и кончилось. Так, кстати, начинаются самые занимательные… о, конечно, не утруждай себя такими глупостями, как этикет, - добавил маг, наблюдая за тем, как Тревельян отхлебнул вина прямо из горла, напрочь игнорируя бокал. – Я вполне могу попить вина и с твоими слюнями. Благо, его уже мало что может испортить.

\- Язва, - беззлобно фыркнул Максвелл, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Не хочешь – не пей.

\- Нет уж, давай сюда. Я сегодня перебил больше демонов, чем моя маменька съела ананасов за всю свою жизнь, так что трезвым я отсюда точно не уйду.

\- А что, твоя маменька любит ананасы? – Макс передал бутылку обратно. Дориан с грустью посмотрел на неё, но в конце концов последовал примеру Тревельяна. 

\- Терпеть не может, - отозвался Павус. – Но её подруги в один голос твердили, что ананасы способствуют сохранению молодости кожи. Так что маменька сметала ананасы, как голодная мабари, пока всё её лицо не покрылась пятнами от раздражения. Печально.

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно согласился Максвелл, вновь отбирая бутылку и допивая остатки вина.– Ещё сгонять?

Дориан зевнул и покачал головой. 

\- Прости, но если я не доберусь до комнаты сейчас же, то усну прямо на твоем замечательном балконе. Всё бы и ничего, но с укладкой потом проблем не оберешься.  
Макс вздохнул.

\- Ладно, и правда пора спать, - он сочувственно посмотрел на Дориана. – Завтра ещё будешь полдня от передоза лириума отходить.

\- Не в первый раз, - тот пожал плечами и направился к выходу. – Доброй ночи, милорд Инквизитор, и будьте добры, не разбудите бедного накачанного лириумом мага мерзким лязганьем своих мечей. У вас ужасная привычка тренироваться в несусветную рань. Создатель, и почему мои окна выходят во двор?..

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - ухмыльнулся Макс, мягким прикосновением к плечу заставляя Дориана остановиться. – Иди сюда, - и, не обращая внимания на возмущённое ворчание мага, притянул его в крепкие объятия. Дориан наигранно трагично вздохнул и потрепал Тревельяна по волосам, мельком запуская практически неощутимую волну исцеляющего заклятия на его больное плечо. Тот широко зевнул, явно ничего не заметив, и выпустил тевинтерца из рук. 

\- Спокойной ночи. Не разбужу.

Как ни странно, той ночью могущественному Инквизитору снились ананасы с боевыми бронебойными луками, обороняющие крепость во Внутренних Землях.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could help me translate that into English, I'd appreciate :3  
> And thanx for reading!


End file.
